Juego de Almas- Shadamy
by Sky Dragon Wings
Summary: Amy siente que nunca encontrará a esa persona especial y está a punto de desistir...cuando llega él. Ese chico que la obliga tanto a apartarse como a mantenerse cerca, tanto a odiarlo como amarlo, y ese alguien esconde un secreto: tan oscuro y peligroso, que amenaza la vida de ambos. "Jugamos a ver quién se quemaba primero, hasta que terminamos ardiendo los dos"
1. Chapter 1

**¡HOLA A TODOS! Bueno este es mi primer fanfic sobre la pareja que más amo ¡ShadAmy! Yeah, madafaka! C: Espero de todo corazón os guste y dejen reviews si tienen algún comentario o crítica tanto destructiva como reconstructiva o solo para enviar saludos jejeje.**

Una mañana tranquila se asoma por mi ventana, y la fresca brisa hace su aparición mientras agita suavemente las cortinas. El sol se divisa ya en el horizonte. Auguró que hoy será un día asombroso.

Hoy es lunes así que me toca preparar el desayuno. Me estiro una vez más y me calzó mis pantuflas púrpuras para dirigirme rápidamente al baño. Me miro en el espejo y sonrió, nada me levanta más el ánimo que sonreír. Mis ojos verde esmeralda brillan de alegría y mi cabello rosado luce más que bien. ¡Nada podrá arruinarme el ánimo que traigo en la sangre!

Después de cepillarme los dientes y el cabello; me dirijo a la pequeña cocina de nuestro departamento. Buscó los alimentos en el refrigerador y al instante me pongo a cocinar. Decido hacer café, pan francés y un poco de fruta con yogurt. Apenas me iba a sentar cuando siento unos brazos rodearme la cintura. Pego un salto espectacular y escucho una risa suave.

-¡Ay, cariño! Debiste ver tu cara- reía una gata lila y de hermosos ojos miel. Blaze- nunca debiste decirme que eras cosquilluda, ¡ahora te molestaré a diario!

-Uhmm- frunzo el ceño tanto como puedo- me arrepiento de habértelo dicho.

-Ya ya, perdón ¿vale? Pero no te enojes ¿sí?- me sonríe

-Está bien- suspiro- ven siéntate, el desayuno está listo.

Blaze se sienta frente a mí y comienza a picar un trozo de manzana con el tenedor, desganada. Yo en cambio me siento fenomenal y no puedo borrar la sonrisa que se forma en mis labios. Blaze lo detecta y llama mi atención.

-Hoy si que estás muy feliz, Amy- asiento- ¿a qué se debe?

-No lo sé, Blaze. Siento que el día de hoy será distinto…de la nada, siento tanta energía que podría volar si me lo propongo. Este definitivamente será mi día.

-Vaya, Amy- lanza un silbido de admiración- no te había visto tan feliz desde…hace tiempo.

Esa oración de "hace tiempo" hace referencia a Sonic. El erizo azul de pies ligeros y ojos verdes cual campos verdes y una sonrisa blanca, preciosa y sincera. Ese chico que me había traído de cabeza tanto tiempo y que ahora ya no estaba en mi vida desde que salía con Sally Acorn: una ardilla color marrón, cabello pelirrojo y ojos azules. Era guapa, inteligente y buena persona; algo que quizás en el fondo yo no tenía. Pero aún así era feliz viendo como Sonic lo era también, al lado de esa chica…aunque eso no implicaba que mi corazón y ánimos se vinieran abajo cuando los veía juntos. Pero eso ya casi no me pasaba. Casi.

-Sí, desde hace mucho que no me veía así- rio siguiéndole la corriente a Blaze y dejando que el recuerdo de Sonic se me resbale.

Mi amiga ya no me dijo nada más, simplemente me brindo una tímida sonrisa y volvió a su desayuno.

Terminando de comer, Blaze se queda a lavar los platos, mientras que yo me cambiaba en mi habitación. Saco mi uniforme del clóset y me cambio. El uniforme consiste en una falda lisa corta de color rojo, una camisa blanca de manga corta y de cuello, que alrededor lleva una corbata también roja. No nos imponen ningún tipo de zapato por lo cual yo siempre me pongo mis botas rojas con una franja blanca en el centro y me llegan debajo de la rodilla, e incluso roza un poco con la falda. Me pongo mi diadema para pelo (la cual también es roja ¬¬ que sorpresa ¿no?), y una sudadera azul marino. En la cocina, Blaze ya había terminado de lavar y me esperaba sentada en el sillón viendo la televisión. Cuando llego, apaga el aparato y se pone de pie; ella también tiene su uniforme puesto.

-¿Lista, Amy?-dice y se encamina al perchero donde se pone una sudadera blanca y toma su mochila.

-Lista- me inclino y recojo mi mochila también.

Salimos de la casa rumbo a la calle con destino al campus.

Durante el trayecto, Blaze yo conversamos sobre lo que ha sucedido en nuestras vidas, ya que aunque vivamos juntas no siempre nos contamos todo y eso lo respeto. Ambas somos de la misma edad (16 años), aunque yo parezca de 14 a su lado. La chica felina me hablaba sobre como conquistar a Silver.

-¿Estás loca?- me sujeto el estómago, ya que me duele de tanto reír- ¿Cómo harías eso?

-¿Qué tan loco está un plan sobre secuestrar e hipnotizar a Silver para que se case conmigo?- dice mientras hace pucheros- Tú serías madrina de nuestros primeros hijos.

-Vamos, Blaze. Apuesto que se te ocurre algo mejor que eso- me llevo una mano a la barbilla para pensar y al instante lo tengo- ¡Ya se! ¿Por qué no le invitas al parque a caminar? Tal vez así se conozcan mejor y descubra que te quiere.

La felina me miró desconcertada por unos minutos, hasta que reacciono.

-¡Por Chaos! Es cierto- acorta la distancia entre nosotras y me abraza fuerte- ¡Gracias, Amy! ¡El Universo se me ha sido revelado ante tu propuesta!

-De nada. ¿Pero me podrías bajar ya?

-Ah, claro. Ups- dice y me deposita en el suelo.

-Gracias

-No, gracias a ti, rosita-me guiña un ojo y seguimos caminando.

Llegamos al campus, donde una masa de chicos espera el inicio de sus clases como todas las mañanas. Al llegar, una conejita café claro con ojos caoba y con el mismo uniforme que nosotras, nos saluda. Es la querida Cream.

-Blaze, Amy ¡qué bueno que llegaron!- nos abraza a ambas con sus pequeños brazos.

-¡Ey, Cream! ¿Cómo estas, cielo?- le pregunto apenas nos separamos.

-Increíble y espero me vaya mejor apenas inicien las clases.

-Chicas- saluda alguien detrás de nosotras- ¿Cómo os va?

Las tres nos giramos para ver quién era, pero al parecer eran Silver, Tails, Knuckles, Rouge y Sonic acompañado de Sally. Mientras esperábamos a que se acercaran para saludar, Blaze empezó a ponerse roja y a tartamudear.

-¡Madre mía!- se abaniqueo con las manos- ¿Soy yo o amaneció más guapo de lo que ya es?

-Ay, Blaze. Tranquila, niña; pareces tomate- rió- relájate que ahí viene tu Romeo.

Cuando todos llegaron donde nosotras, comenzamos a platicar mientras caminábamos al patio. El grupo que formábamos se fue dividiendo conforme avanzábamos, hasta que solo quedamos Sonic, Sally y yo. Blaze se me había perdido con Silver y Cream con Tails. Me sentía incomoda ahí. El erizo y la ardilla estaban abrazados y yo me encontraba en un extremo lo más apartada que podía. No podía resistirlo, por más que intentara y visualizara no podía, aún sentía esa punzada de dolor en el pecho cuando los veía juntos ¡y no solo a ellos! Me daba cuenta de que era la única que no tenía su otra mitad. Tails y Cream, estaban destinados a estar juntos ¡eran tal para cual!; Rouge y Knuckles, siempre se la pasaban peleando, pero sus ojos decían que ambos anhelaban estar juntos; Blaze y Silver, ambos tímidos y protectores, deseando amor en secreto, aunque no sabían que se amaban mutuamente; y Sonic y Sally…prefiero no hablar de ellos. Pero yo no tenía eso que los demás disfrutaban: una media naranja. Su alma gemela.

-Ames- me llama Sonic sacándome de mis pensamientos- nos tenemos que ir, pero ¿nos vemos en el almuerzo?

-Cl-claro- trato de sonar animada- nos vemos ahí.

-Bien, adiós, Ames- se inclina y me besa la mejilla.

-Adiós, Amy- Sally ejecuta la misma acción y se marcha sonriente, agarrada del brazo de Sonic.

Me quedo sola en el corredor y me dirijo a mi casillero para sacar los libros de mi primera clase, la cual es Química. Saco un libro de pastas rojas y cuatro libros más. Me marcho al salón.

Ahora que pensaba con más detenimiento eso de no tener alguien con quien compartir mi amor, me frustre. Al traste fueron a dar todas mis alegrías y augurios de que ese día iba a ser fenomenal. Tan pensativa estaba, que no me fijaba en lo que hacía y al instante me encuentro en el suelo sobándome la cabeza. Frente a mí, un erizo de negro y con vetas rojas murmura algo enojado mientras recoge los libros y los mete a su mochila. A mí también se me han caído los libros y comienzo a recogerlos rápidamente. El erizo me mira de reojo cuando mete el último libro en su mochila ¡Demonios! ¿Soy yo o ya me o a parezco a Blaze diciendo que sus ojos eran hermosos? ¡Madre mía, sí que lo eran! Terminando de recoger todo me pongo de pie al mismo tiempo que el chico.

-Deberías fijarte por donde caminas, mocosa.- no parecía muy alegre- No entiendo como permiten que niñatas estúpidas anden por ahí sin fijarse mientras atropellan a personas y ni siquiera pedir perdón.

Lo que dijo me hizo hervir de furia. Apenas iba a contestarle cuando se fue a toda prisa dejándome con las palabras en la boca. El timbre sonó y todos corrieron a sus salones.

-Me las pagaras- susurró enojada.

Giro sobre mis pasos y yo también me pierdo entre la multitud de estudiantes.


	2. Chapter 2

**¿Quién creen que ya actualizó después de 1 mes y que ustedes creían ya muerta? ¡Yoooo, :3! ¿Cómo están, queridos? Bueno aquí les traigo el segundo cap de esta historia Shadamy, espero y lo disfruten mucho. Esto se lo dedico a mis primeros lectores que me dejaron sus reviews (de hace un mes) y me pidieron que continuara ¡si no hubiera sido por ustedes, ni hubiera terminado! Gracias y ahora ¡a leer!**

**Detalles:**

**Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ= Separación de escenas.**

**(N/A)= Notas de la autora o simples intervenciones para joderlos xD, saben que es con cariño.**

_**Letras en cursiva=**_** Lo que piensan los personajes (y no lo dicen).**

**Sin más que decir, los dejo con este capítulo ;)**

**Sonic y los demás personajes aquí mencionados no me pertenecen (ojala me pertenecieran) son obra de SEEGAA C:**

**Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ****Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ****Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ****Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ****Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ****Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ****Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ****Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ****Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ****Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ****Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ****Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ****Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ****Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ****Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ****Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ****Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ****Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ****Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ****Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ****Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ****Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ****Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ****Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ****Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ****Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ****Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ****Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ****Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ****Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ**

Dentro del salón me encamino directamente a mi pupitre y me tumbo sobre él, con la cara en el escritorio y envolviéndomela con ambos brazos. Aún no olvido el enojo que hierve dentro de mí al recordar las palabras del estúpido erizo. Y yo que pensé que este día no podía empeorar.

-¿Amy?- pregunta Blaze- ¿Qué te pasa?

Me levanto lentamente del escritorio y la miro a los ojos, que están cargados de preocupación.

-No es nada, felina- le sonrío- solo me duele un poco la cabeza.

-No me mientas, Amy Rose- dice mientras se sienta en el pupitre que está a mi lado derecho y se cruza de brazos- ¿Qué te pasa? Y dime la verdad.

-Es solo que…de camino al salón, tropecé con un chico. Pero no empieces-le tapo la boca a Blaze cuando veo la expresión que pone en su rostro- chocó conmigo y no solo me insultó, ni siquiera se disculpó o ayudó a levantarme. Sé que yo tampoco lo hice, pero eso habla mal de un caballero ¿no?

-Pues tienes razón.- dice mi amiga y se retira mi mano lentamente- Eso habla muy mal de alguien, pero no le hagas caso, es un idiota.-dice mientras me acaricia el hombro y con eso queda concluido el tema.

Sonrio y la miro con una cara pretenciosa, falta que ella aún me cuente lo que pasó con Silver.

-¿Y a ti como te fue con tu Romeo?- pregunto arqueando una ceja.

-Ay, pues, ¡no sé por dónde empezar!- ella también ha cambiado su expresión y sonríe- le pregunte eso de que si quería ir al parque a pasear y…- hace una pausa dramática para después agregar en un tono de alegría extrema- ¡Me dijo que sí, Amy! ¡Dijo que sí! Hoy a las 4, terminando su entrenamiento.

-Vaya, felicidades, felina. Mi plan fue mejor que el tuyo al querer secuestrarlo.

-Oh, por favor; admite que también era un gran plan- dice y saca sus libros.

-Sí, claro- yo también saco los libros cuando el profesor Vector va entrando al salón. En mi opinión es un buen maestro, aunque su temperamento no es siempre el mejor. Es un cocodrilo verde enorme y con ojos color miel, siempre viste muy elegante pero nunca se separa de sus cadenas de oro que cuelgan sobre su cuello y brazos.

-Buen día, clase- saluda con voz grave y potente- ¿Cómo habéis pasado el fin de semana?

Todos contestan al unísono que se la pasaron bien y otros más comentan a detalle su día mientras el cocodrilo avanza a su escritorio. Blaze suelta un bufido a mi lado.

-Carajo. Química, que aburrido.

-Calma, Blaze. Solo es una hora- trato de animarla- veras que se pasa muy rápido el tiempo.

-Neh- suspira y se recuesta en el mesa banco- yo mejor me duermo. Me despiertas cuando pregunte algo o venga para atrás.

-No tienes remedio.- resoplo desaprobatoriamente a la chica

-Ni lo tendré- dicho esto cierra los ojos y se inclina al frente.

Me siento y suspiro sobre la paleta. Vector ya ha llegado a su escritorio y saca una hojas con evidentes ejercicios anotados en ellas, más sin embrago no pongo nada de atención en toda la clase y dejo que mi mente vague por mis recuerdos como burbujas en el aire. No sé porque me decido rememorar el momento cuando Sonic se le declaró a Sally en su cumpleaños, y le dedicó esa hermosa canción que había bailado una vez conmigo, la cual yo recordaba soñadoramente, pero él, no. Las lágrimas traicionan con salir y me causan picor en los parpados, pero no las derramo, no vale la pena. Trato de pensar en otra cosa y recuerdo al erizo azabache y de preciosos ojos carmesí cual rubíes a la luz del sol, que aunque haya sido mal educado conmigo, no sé explicarme el porqué su rostro me produce tanta paz como intriga…y eso es mejor que pensar en mi ex amor platónico. Me quedo con ese recuerdo mientras Vector anota unas reacciones en el pizarrón.

Y por primera vez dejo que la flojera de Blaze me abrace a mí también.

**Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ****Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ****Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ****Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ****Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ****Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ****Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ****Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ****Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ****Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ****Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ****Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ****Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ****Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ****Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ****Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ****Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ****Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ****Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ****Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ****Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ****Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ****Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ****Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ****Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ****Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ****Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ****Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ****Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ****Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ**

Las clases de la mañana fueron un martirio completo, pero gracias a Chaos ya había llegado el almuerzo. Me encuentro con Blaze afuera del laboratorio, platicando con Rouge. Me acerco a ambas mientras las saludo con la mano.

-Ey, Rose ¿cómo estás?-pregunta la murciélago y bebe del contenido de un termo, lo que probablemente sea café.

-Cansada- es lo único que alcanzo a contestar.

-Igual que yo, pero ven vamos a comer- dice y me hala del brazo por el corredor.

Dejo que mis amigas me lleven por el pasillo. El comedor es fabuloso, en él se encuentran 4 mesas rectangulares de madera extraordinariamente largas pero no tan anchas, con manteles blancos con tonalidades que pasan del rojo tenue al escarlata, la verdad nadie sabe dónde demonios sacaron manteles tan largos o donde carajo los mandaron hacer al igual que las mesas las cuales cuentan con bancas a ambos lados igualmente hechos de madera, donde se pueden sentar alumnos de cualquier grado, en una esquina derecha se encuentra la barra de alimentos para tomar las bandejas libremente y colgados de la habitación hay 5 candelabros de vidrio colocados estratégicamente sobre nuestras cabezas para iluminar la habitación, las ventanas se encuentran a unos 15 mts del suelo y con preciosas enredaderas de color esmeralda con florecillas colándose en el interior como serpentinas. Voy a la barra y tomo mi bandeja, ese día escojo una porción de pudín de chocolate, puré de papa y algo de ensalada de fruta acompañado con un jugo de manzana. Me encamino a donde siempre nos sentamos mientras el gentío bulle a mí alrededor. Varias de las chicas más "populares" pasan a mí lado y me miran con caras desaprobatorias pero yo ni caso les hago, y detrás de ellas vienen chicos dejando asquerosos rastros de baba. Pero uno se separa de los demás y…viene a mí. Mierda. Y lo digo porque no es alguien que me caiga tan bien.

-Hola, preciosa- dice a mi lado una voz seductora y al instante descubro a Scourge: el chico malo de por aquí. (N/A: digo que es un campus sin un chico molesto, malo, mujeriego, posesivo, agresivo y pervertido con nuestra Amy ¿no?) De púas verdes, ojos azules, sonrisa matadora, con una chaqueta de cuero negro sobre su uniforme y unas gafas de sol rojas. Un erizo problemático y mujeriego, incluso se rumoreaba que había estado en prisión más de una vez por robar y jugar con drogas, pero como su padre es muy influyente, además de que él tiene "contactos", logra mantenerse en el campus. Los profesores andan con cuidado cuando se trata de él, los chicos simplemente lo toman como uno más y a las chicas les gusta enseñar las bragas apenas le ven, a mí me provoca arcadas.

-Largo, Scourge- le digo y me masajeo el entrecejo.

-¿Por qué?-dice con una cara teatralmente ofendida- ¿No disfrutas mi compañía, Reina?

-En primera, no me digas reina- una risa burlona surca sus labios- segundo, tú sabes muy bien que no me gusta estar contigo y no disfruto nada que estés aquí.

-¡Deberías aprovechar, nena! No a todas las zorritas de por aquí les hago caso como a ti. Ya matarían porque les prestara un poquito de mi atención.

-¿Insinúas que soy zorra?

-…-al parecer lo agarre desprevenido ante mi pregunta- por supuesto que no- balbucea y después vuelve a sonreír-, tú no eres como ellas, Rose. Ellas son una cualquieras y tú…- se acerca y me susurra al oído- tú aún eres una niñita fofa y ñoña que usa calzoncillos para bebés, a eso súmale que eres virgen y que todavía crees en los cuentos de hadas…lástima que te quedaste sin príncipe azul-. Eso último lo agrega muy lentamente e incluso pone énfasis en la palabra "azul", para que sus palabras sean lo suficientemente fuertes como quedarse en mi cabeza, rebotando en mi interior. Se separa sin mirarme y sigue su camino como si nada, mientras escucho a varias chicas reír al verlo pasar.

Me quedo ahí unos instantes, como si el tiempo se hubiera congelado, solo para mí y los demás no reparan en mi presencia. Mis pies se mueven, pero yo no los controlo, se mueven por inercia al movimiento "lástima que te quedaste sin príncipe azul", eso es lo único que encuentro en mi cerebro y la frase se repite automáticamente una y otra y otra vez. Estaba tan sumida en mis pensamientos, que ni me doy cuenta cuando llego a la mesa donde todos charlan alegremente. Me siento y en silencio evalúo a mis amigos: Blaze juega con Knuckles y Rouge a que es un vampiro con dos papas llenas de cátsup metidas en su labio superior, antes claro que el equidna rojo se ponga a discutir con la murciélago blanquecina por cualquier cosa, en este caso, creo que es porque le llamó gorda. (N/A: Esto va pa´ largo xD *modo mexicano: actívate*) Tails y Cream platican con Charmy, una abejita curiosa e imperativa de ojos naranja y de más o menos su misma edad (11 ó 12 años);y Espio, un camaleón purpura, de amables ojos ámbares y con un cuerno amarillo al centro de su frente, él cual tiene mi misma edad. Al parecer hablan sobre ¿Qué harías si hubiera una apocalipsis zombie?, y todos contestan con sus características respuestas: Charmy y Cream con ideas inocentes, Tails con estrategias y Espio con técnicas de ataque. Y más allá se encuentran Sonic y Sally, ambos tomados de la mano con los dedos entrelazados, acaramelados mientras comen de una misma bandeja. Resulta gracioso pensar que hace apenas unos años a Sonic no le gustaba tener novia, ni mucho menos andar de empalagoso, y ahora…vaya se puede decir que ha cambiado, y mucho.

Pico la fruta con el tenedor, desganada y me muerdo los labios con tanta fuerza para no llorar que me provoco un corte, del cual, la sangre no tarda en brotar. Tomo una servilleta y me la paso por la boca hasta que el líquido rojo para y ya no saboreo más su sabor metálico. Siento que alguien se sienta a mí lado y veo a Sonic cerca. Le dedico una sonrisita nerviosa.

-¿Ocurre algo, Ames?- pregunta evidentemente preocupado

-No, nada- contesto con un tono falso de relajación. _"Claro que ocurre algo: te quería. Por eso mismo te deje marchar pero ahora…me siento tan sola. Ni siquiera mis amigos pueden ver la soledad de mi alma, ni tú tampoco"_- Solo estoy un poquito cansada.

-Oye, Sally y yo pensamos en ir a patinar el viernes e invitar a todos ¿Quieres venir?- ni cuenta se dio de que mentí.

-Sí, ¿por qué no?, aunque sabes que no se patinar.

-No importa. Yo te enseño- me sonríe y levanta su pulgar en alto.

-Gracias- contesto lo más sinceramente que puedo.

Iba a decir algo más cuando vemos a Silver entrar al comedor, platicando con alguien, que no se ve muy animado que digamos. Cuando llega con nosotros, las pláticas cesan en la mesa. El erizo plateado y de ojos miel viene acompañado de… ¡Joder! ¿Por qué él? _"¿Por qué coño Silver, no te hiciste amigo de alguien más?" _El erizo que está a su lado se tensa un poco al verme y sus ojos carmín me reconocen.

-Chicos- habla Silver, poniendo fin al silencio- os presento a Shadow, al parecer es nuevo estudiante y llegó hoy- Silver nos voltea a ver uno a uno y empieza a presentarnos tanto nos señala-. Ellos son mis amigos: Knuckles, Rouge, Blaze, Charmy, Cream, Espio, Sally, Sonic y Amy.

El erizo negro inspecciona todos y cada uno de los rostros y asiente cortésmente sin decir palabra. Su mirada inmutable se detiene en mis ojos. No separa su vista por unos cuantos segundos, hasta que alguien lo advierte.

-Amy- dice Silver con un tono monótono- ¿ya se conocían?

-Pu-puede decirse que ya lo había visto, pero no lo conocía- digo nerviosa.

Silver se vuelve a Shadow, pero antes de que diga algo, el erizo habla.

-Puedo decirte lo mismo- dice con una voz profunda mientras busca las palabras adecuadas- pero no sabía quién era.

Después de unos minutos todo vuelve a la normalidad. Shadow se queda a comer en nuestra mesa mientras Silver intenta que sociabilice con todos. De vez en cuando sus ojos se desvían de la conversación para verme, nuestras miradas se cruzan en varias ocasiones, pero ni uno dice palabra alguna. Al parecer ambos decidimos no hablar del incidente de la mañana y me gusta así. En una de las veces que gira a verme le dedico una sonrisa de agradecimiento, él solo asiente con el ceño fruncido, pero eso para mí significa, que estamos a mano; y pensar que era ese erizo el que inundó mi mente durante la mañana entera.

**Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ****Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ****Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ****Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ****Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ****Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ****Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ****Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ****Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ****Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ****Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ****Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ****Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ****Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ****Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ****Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ****Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ****Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ****Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ****Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ****Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ****Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ****Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ****Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ****Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ****Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ****Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ****Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ****Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ****Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ**

Al sonar la campana, los alumnos se dispersan. Algunos tienen talleres extras y entrenamientos, pero otros simplemente salen como alma que lleva el diablo a sus casas. Como hoy es lunes, no tengo taller de pintura y Blaze tampoco. Juntas caminamos con rumbo al departamento mientras la felina me platica lo de sus planes para la tarde y sobre qué tipo de look impresionaría más a su Romeo. Al llegar a casa, comienza a sacar ropa del armario y a sobreponerse vestidos y faldas. Yo doy mis opiniones de manera objetiva, hasta que se decide por un vestido de tirantitos, que empieza por rojo en el pecho hasta terminar en amarillo, parecería que se hubiera vestido con fuego; una florecilla plateada se posa a un costado de su cintura y decide llevar el pelo suelto para la ocasión. Cuando ya faltan 20 minutos para las 4, toma una bolsita negra y se sienta conmigo en la sala a ver un documental.

-Uf, Amy- resopla- no comprendo cómo soportas ver estas cosas sin aburrirte.

Me encojo de hombros ante su comentario- ¿Será porque trato de verlos de un modo que me parece interesante?

-Sí, claro- dice por último antes de cambiar el tema- Oye ¿qué te pareció ese chico Shadow? ¿Fue él mismo que te tiró esta mañana?

-Sí, fue él quien me tiró y en mi opinión siento que es más callado que una piedra- digo sin mirarla a los ojos- ¿y a ti?

-Igualmente se me hizo un tipo demasiado callado para mi gusto, pero… bastante atractivo- dice y se muerde el labio mientras volteo a verla con los ojos entrecerrados, al ver mi reacción, ella solo se encoge de hombros- No me digas que no.

-Pues…- digo al momento en el que Blaze me pone una cara bastante pretenciosa- sin comentarios- pronuncio como si nada y vuelvo a fijar mi vista en el televisor.

Ella solo resopla y murmura entre dientes algo incomprensible. Después de un tiempo decide irse, se pone de pie y me besa la mejilla al marcharse. Se veía tan feliz y tan preciosa _"Apuesto que Silver se rendirá ante ella"_ pienso y suspiro, ojala alguien estuviera así conmigo. Voy a la cocina por una cubeta de helado de vainilla a la que me gusta poner miel mientras la como. Recuerdo cuando Blaze y yo vinimos a vivir juntas aquí. Los padres de la felina habían muerto en un accidente dejándola a cargo con su tía que no la amaba y sus primos que la maltrataban, mientras yo vivía con mi abuela. Ambas nos conocimos en unas vacaciones y como vivíamos cerca, nunca dejamos de vernos. Una noche Blaze llego llorando con un ojo amoratado y con la muñeca rota, su tía la había golpeado, además de que ella había escuchado murmurar a su tío (que tampoco la apreciaba) que se desharían de ella para quedarse con la herencia directa de sus padres y que según eso se realizarían dos pájaros de un tiro, porque ella tenía poderes de fuego y le apuntaban de demonio por ese simple hecho, a mí me parecía fascinante lo que podía hacer. Al contarle lo que le pretendían hacer, mi abuela se enfrentó a sus parientes y la defendió con uñas y dientes, hasta que consiguió su custodia (ya que los miembros de la corte consideraban que su propia familia no era apta para ella y le cedieron su cuidado a ella, porque Blaze le tenía un profundo cariño y respeto). Ella y yo (N/A: jajaja me acordé de la canción de aventura xD. Ok ya, dejaré de joderlos con esto) crecimos juntas, nunca nos despegábamos la una de la otra, éramos hermanas. Cuando mi abuela decidió que era momento de que fuéramos un poco más independientes, nos compró este departamento y nosotros pagamos, con su ayuda, los servicios que se necesitan en él. Mi maraña de recuerdos se ve interrumpida por el sonido de unas cajas caerse en las escaleras de fuera y alguien musitando enojado. Salgo del departamento descalza a ver lo sucedido; al abrir la puerta veo un armadillo de piel negra y coraza roja, recogiendo las cosas caídas. Sin más, me acerco a ayudarle, sin proferir palabra alguna. Cuando cree que ya nada le falta se incorpora y me brinda una sonrisa, sus ojos azules se iluminan con sinceridad.

-Muchas gracias, señorita- dice con una voz joven y tranquila.

-No hay de que- contesto y le extiendo mi mano a modo de saludo, él la estrecha- Amy Rose.

-Mighty.

-Un placer, Mighty.

-El placer es todo mío- contesta con otra sonrisa.

Por una breve conversación me entero que se mudará al departamento que está justo a nuestro lado, al parecer por trabajo. Lo invito a tomar una taza de helado conmigo, gustoso la acepta. Nos sentamos en la mesa mientras me cuenta historias graciosas y yo trato de ubicarlo por estos rumbos, él me pide que le cuente sobre mis amigos y a que me dedico, le digo todo sobre mí hasta incluso le cuento sobre mi incidente del día de hoy con Shadow. Después de comer, lo ayudo a instalarse un poquito más en su nuevo hogar. Dadas las 8, el decide despedirse.

-Me la pasé muy bien hoy, Amy- dice y se pone de pie.

-Yo también- le contesto. La verdad no era eso lo que me esperaba en mis planes de hoy, ya que estos solo consistían en sentarme a ver documentales y comer helado, pero gracias a este armadillo, no subí el kilo y medio que tenía previsto para hoy-. La verdad, eres asombroso.

-Y tú muy graciosa- me alaga- adiós, Amy- dice y me da un tímido beso en la mejilla.

-Adiós, Mighty.

Lo veo correr en dirección a la puerta.

**Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ****Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ****Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ****Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ****Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ****Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ****Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ****Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ****Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ****Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ****Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ****Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ****Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ****Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ****Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ****Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ****Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ****Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ****Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ****Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ****Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ****Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ****Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ****Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ****Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ****Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ****Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ****Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ****Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ****Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ**

El reloj suena a las 9 y yo ya estoy en la cama, sin poder conciliar el sueño, por el simple hacho de que Blaze aún no llega _"Chaos, me siento como una madre"_. El sueño amenaza con invadirme, pero me mantengo fuerte pensando en algo. Mi mente se decide por pensar en Shadow; en esa mirada tanto cautivadora, como intrigante; su postura protectora y temible; y sus labios, pronunciar apenas unas cuantas palabras. Mi imaginación se activa al imaginarme besando a Shadow "¡_Qué coño!"_ me regaño a mí misma mientras siento el rojo subirme por la cara "_Eso nunca pasará, a leguas se ve que ninguno tiene el menor interés en el otro"_, y con eso decido concentrarme en el techo pastel de mi cuarto. El tictac del reloj me vuelve loca, y mi amiga aún no aparece, ya a las 10, se escucha el clic de la puerta abrirse, escucho unos pasos por el pasillo hasta que llega a mí habitación. Se oye un leve chirrido cuando abre la puerta y la luz que cuela por ella, contorneando su silueta.

-Psst, Amy- llama quedito y se sienta en mi cama, yo me hago la dormida- Amy, ya llegué, siento haber llegado tan tarde- dice con voz arrepentida.

-¿Por qué llegaste a estas horas?- pregunto saliendo de mi actuación.

-¿Te parece si te lo cuento en la mañana?- dice y bosteza.

-Bien, buenas noches- yo también bostezo- y ¿Blaze?...- indico antes de que se vaya.

-¿Sí?

-Existen unos aparatos móviles llamados celulares por los cuales puedes avisar que tan tarde llega alguien. Espero y los recuerdes en tu próxima cita ¿ok?

-Ok- contesta cansada-. Buenas noches- sale de mi habitación arrastrando los pies.

El departamento queda en silencio.

**Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ**

En una habitación completamente de blanco con una sola silla y un escritorio con una canica verde hacía arriba (como un ojo mirando al techo) en el centro, una figura entra haciendo chirriar las suelas de sus zapatos por el suelo de azulejos negros. La silla se mantiene de espaldas al recién llegado mientras oscila con la ayuda del aire acondicionado. No hay nadie en ella, hasta que un rayo verde que cruza desde arriba hasta la canica en el escritorio. Entonces un holograma aparece: un águila fornida y de edad madura se hace presente con un tono verdoso, solo se le muestra de la cintura hacía arriba pero se le nota visiblemente un traje con corbata. La figura le hace un saludo y él inclina la cabeza.

-¿Has tenido suerte?- pregunta la proyección con una voz grave.

-Sí- es lo único que contesta.

La proyección oscila y titila levemente en la atmosfera de misterio

-Eso es bueno. Nuestra información era cierta, pero no es suficiente.-dice con un tono monótono y frío.

-Dígame que quiere que haga y lo haré- afirma la voz.

-Tenemos que esperar- explica-. Hay otra practicante que también me gustaría poner en este caso, así que debes ser paciente, mientras tanto…- suspira- no le pierdas la pista: ni a ella ni a él.

La figura asiente y se marcha, dejando al holograma correr unos minutos más.

-Pronto, muy pronto te volveré a tener…

Y la proyección finaliza al momento en que las luces se apagan.

**Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ**

**Y bien ¿qué os pareció? me salió algo largo pero vale la pena leer. Espero publicar más a menudo y pues mientras aquí los dejo con la intriga del holograma.**

**¡Nos leemos luego!**


End file.
